Yuna searching for her friends/Trouble in Genesis World
Here is how Yuna begins searching for her friends in Genesis World. Later, Yuna searched for her cousins and friends. At last, She found them at the Gentle Giant Petting Zoo. Princess Yuna: Guys! Snowdrop: Yuna? Grenda: Where've you been? Vanellope von Schweetz: We've been waiting for you here. Princess Skyla: What's going on? Princess Yuna: Listen, There was a giant snake, The Piranhaconda on the loose and Dawn the I-Rex is out of her enclosure. Yuna showed the page about Piranhaconda on Journal 4 to the foals. Princess Solarna: Oh dear! Twilight Sparkle (Human): Oh no! Fluttershy (Human): Oh my! Prince Jeremiah: You've gotta be kidding me! Sunrise Shimmer: I don't think she's kidding! Emerald: This can't be good! Princess Twila: What'll we do? Rarity (Human): (screams) Pacifica Northwest: Rarity, Calm down! Rarity (Human): Sorry. Princess Flurry Heart: We can't panic now! Royal Crusaders. Go and get help! Scander: We're on it, Sis. Vanellope von Schweetz: Good luck! Princess Yuna: Wait, Where're Alexis and Jim? Zephyr Breeze (Human): They said something about riding for a safari or something. Bart Simpson: We gotta find them. Rarity (Human): Whatever shall we do? Sunburst (Human): We've got to find them. Lucas: Right, Sunburst. Alise: I hope they're okay. Spike (Human): Me too, Alise. Soon, They started looking for them. Meanwhile, Alexis and Jim were enjoying the ride in the Gyrosphere. Alexis: Well, This sure is fun. Jim: You bet, Sis. Alexis: If Grandpa could see us now. Alexis and Jim traveled through the grassland in the Gyrosphere. Back in the lab, Radcliffe was checking the GPS. At that time, Yuna warned him about the Piranhaconda. Radcliffe: Are you sure, Yuna? Microscope: The Piranhaconda isn't even a prehistoric beast. Lilliana: How did it even get here? Princess Yuna: I don't know. Snowdrop: Who told you about any danger in Genesis World? Princess Yuna: Spitfire, Snap Shot and Food Fight did. Lilliana turns her head to the GPS, She discovered the Piranhaconda on the loose. Princess Yuna: Evacuate the island! Radcliffe didn't have any other choice, He had to evacuate Genesis World. At the docks, The S.S. Headliner crew arrived just in time along with the S.S. Headliner II crew. Mickey Mouse: It's a good thing we came just in time. Ferdie Fieldmouse: We're glad you're here, Uncle Mickey. Panchito Pistoles: We're ready, Senor Mickey. José Carocia: At least we didn't encounter... SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't say it! Princess Yuna: The Piranhaconda? You've seen it? Gary the Snail: (meows) Gremlin Gus: At least it's Not Prescott. Morty Fieldmouse: We'll need all the help we can get. Louie: Can you help us, Darkwing Duck? Darkwing Duck: Lucky for you, I got the Justice Squad ready for action. Princess Yuna: I'm glad you guys could come in such short notice. There are people who need an escort to somewhere safe. Then, The Journals started to glow and showed Alexis and Jim. Meanwhile, Alexis and Jim were still on the Gryosphere. Alexis: This is weird. Jim: What is it, Alexis? Alexis: The female mammoths and mastodons were stampeding for some reasons. The female mammoths and mastodons were stampeding thought the grassland area of the park. Then, A warning video appeared on the screen. Warning Video: Warning, Shutting down Gryosphere rides! Alexis: The Ride will be shutting down soon. It's telling us to go back. Jim: I don't get it. Alexis: Maybe Yuna was trying to warn us to go back Then, Alexis and Jim saw an open fence and gone through. Alexis: What're you doing!? Jim: Taking a shortcut! Alexis: Jim, You're off the road! Jim: They told us to go back! Alexis: Just Don't Get Us Killed! Jim drove the Gryosphere like crazy, They were taken for a wild ride. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225